Ellie
'''Ellie Mack '''is a main character on the Brat web series "Chicken Girls". After Ellie became a part of the Chicken Girls, she pursued her singing talents. When she flew out to Malibu to meet with Robin Robbins, she found out that she's not who she says she is. This leads to Robin's son, Robbie Robbins living with Ellie's family. Ellie and Robbie later in the show begin an on-again, off-again romantic relationship. In Season 3 Ellie is offered to be apart of the Queen Bs as long as she changes her name to Brooke and leaves the Chicken Girls. Biography In season 1, Ellie Mack is introduced as a boy-crazy and quirky character. She doesn't have a phone and has a crush on Henry, Rooney's ex-boyfriend. She cares about her friends and is on the dance team. She starts dating Henry on the first half of the season, but they break up after he betrays her. In the second half of the season, she quits the dance team and focuses on her singing. She gets in a fight with Kayla over Henry, but they reconcile. She performs on the dance competition and starts dating Miles. In season 2, Ellie is upset that Miles moved back to London and breaks up with her. She later is discovered by music producer, Robin Robbins. Ellie, Rhyme, and Harmony go to Malibu to meet Robin Robbins. Soon she realizes that Robin Robbins isn't who she says she is, and so she stays in Attaway. She also helps the Attaway Appeal discover the truth about Robin Robbins. In the finale, she is seen supporting her friends in the state competition. In Chicken Girls: The Movie, Ellie starts studying for the test-test with Davis, a new love interest. She also helps Rhyme get to the spring fling. In season 3, Ellie and the rest of the Chicken Girls enter high school, and things change fast. Ellie is pressured to join the Bs, the mean girls at Attaway, and changes her name to Brooke. She ditches her old friends to fit in with her new friends. In mid-season 3, Robbie Robbins, son of Robin Robbins, moves in with Ellie and her family. Although at first annoyed by him, Ellie soon sees the good in him, and develops a crush for him. However, she is heartbroken to see him start dating Brittany, one of the Bs. Ellie soon realizes who her real friends are and reconciles with the Chicken Girls. In Thanksgiving, Ellie confronts Robbie about dating Brittany, and the two share their first kiss. Just when she finally kisses Robbie, Robin Robbins comes back and takes Robbie on tour with her. In the season finale, Ellie gives a speech to take down the B's at the winter formal. She succeeded. Later on, Robbie comes back and tells her that he's staying with her and they share a kiss before dancing to a slow song. She is also devastated to hear that Birdie is in the hospital. In season 4, Ellie is seen more mature than before. She breaks up with Robbie because he spent most of his time on tour. She tells her friends that she is a new single, independent woman. However, she gets back together with Robbie and lies to her friends about it. Robbie is frustrated to have to keep their relationship a secret but later forgives her. Rhyme sees them and confronts her. Ellie gets in a fight with the Chicken Girls over Robbie but they make up. At the end of the season, Ellie is seen hanging out with Robbie. Later it is known that she is spending her summer with her friends in Crown Lake. In season 5, Ellie is a sophmore now at Attaway. She is still dating Robbie. Ellie becomes a good friend to Quinn, by helping her get over Hamilton. She finds an interest in debating and joins the debate society in her school. She also becomes fast friends with Astrid. She is disappointed when she finds out that Robbie, her boyfriend, has a liking for theft and steals from her teacher. She kicks him out of her house and is heartbroken. Over the next few episodes, Robbie trys to win her back but she rejects him. She even has a meltdown in class over him. In Halloween night, she is mad that her friends all went to Robbie's house and she seeks advice from a kid. That night, Robbie comes by and seeks forgiveness, she forgives him and the two get back together. In the season finale, Robbie tells Ellie he loves her on their one-year anniversary and she tells him she reciprocates his feelings. Gallery Promotional ellie2.jpg ellie1.jpg ellie3.jpg ellie4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters